Elements of Life
by GraceMO
Summary: A series of stories based off prompts, about the Benders and Non-Benders in Republic City
1. Just A Little Bit Of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of The Legend of Korra.**

**Pairing: One-sided BolinxKorra**

**Prompt: Evidence **

001. Evidence.

The evidence was right there in front of him. The way her blue eyes lit up every time he entered the room, and the way they narrowed whenever she spotted him with Asami. But, something kept Bolin from giving up his crush on Korra. Something about her just drew him in, always leaving him wanting to know more about her, her family, her history, how she felt about the current situation, and how her airbending was coming along.

Bolin wanted to be the one that she smiled that special smile at, to be the one she confided in and the one she trusted. Even though all evidence pointed towards her liking the other Fabulous Bending Brother, Bolin still never gave up on her.


	2. Her Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of The Legend of Korra**

**Charcacter: Jinora**

**Prompt: Reading a Book**

002. Reading a Book

She was always the quiet one. Compared to Meelo and Ikki, she was practically silent. One would never find Jinora without a book, ever since she could read. Her nose was almost always buried in a book, reading about the history that her grandfather and friends helped shaped.

Jinora can easily remember the day she became engrossed with books. Tenzin was the one who had taught her to read, and he taught her with the stories of her father, Aang, always glossed over, since she was so young. After mastering the art of reading, she devoured every book that she could, trying to soak in all the details that were her family's history. Jinora just wanted to know everything she could about the past, the history that everyone else seemed to know, except for her.


	3. At Least She's Not Alone

Prompt: Dreams

Characters: Korra

When Korra dreams, some nights they are about her family, her friends, Republic City and the world as she knows it. Recently, though, she's transported to different times, different friends and family. Her dreams take her back to times before Republic City was even founded, before the 100 Year War had ended, before peace had been settled between the nations and before she was born.

These weren't her dreams. These were memories. Some from Avatar Aang, or Avatar Ruko, or even Avatar Kyoshi. Some nights, Korra woke up with a light heart. The dreams had shown her images of her past reincarnations' friends, families, and triumphs. Other nights, she would wake up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The dreams often consisted of the wars, battles, lives lost, and so many other horrors that Korra never wanted to know about.

Yet, whether it be good or bad, Korra was always comforted by these dreams. Being the Avatar wasn't an easy thing, and it sometimes felt like she was alone. The memories from other Avatars comforted her, making her feel less alone, and also reassured her that she could be a good Avatar.


	4. By The Light Of The Moon

**004. By The Light Of The Moon**

**Prompt: Blood**

**Character: Tarrlok**

Tarrlok learned how to Bloodbend from his mother, who had learned it from her mother, who'd learned it from her mother, Hama. Every full moon, his mother would take him outside and teach him the basics. Some nights, even his aunt joins, lending her skills to try and teach him.

Unfortunately, for Tarrlok, even with two skilled benders, he couldn't master it. No matter how hard he tried, he could never properly Bloodbend.

"Come on, Mizuko, he's obviously not learning it. Why do you still bother?" His aunt, Isoko asked. "You've been trying to teach Tarrlok for 3 years. He's 9. By the time we were 9, we were moving on to the more advanced moves. He hasn't been able to Bloodbend at all."

"I believe in Tarrlok, and continue to teach him. It does not matter how long it takes. If you are becoming bored, then stop coming." Mizko sent her son a warm smile, "I have faith that you'll learn it, dear."

Isoko pursed her lips. She turned towards Tarrlok, "Well, little one? Your mother has faith in you? Prove her right. Try to control me."

Tarrlok took a deep breath, and got into his stance. More than anything he wanted to prove his mother right, and wipe the smirk off his aunt's lips. For the past 3 years, he's felt like a disappointment to his family. This skill has been passed down from generation to generation, and he was still unable to grasp it.

His lifted his hands, and concentrated on the water that filled his aunt's body, and tried to bend it. Isoko's brown eyes widened, and Tarrlok felt a leap of hope. Then, she moved her own arms, and walked towards Mizuko.

"See. I knew you couldn't do it. I had you fooled, little one. Didn't I?" His aunt teased.

A flurry of anger coursed through Tarrlok's body. How dare his aunt mock him like that? How could she get his hopes up, then crush them with one sentence? He retook his stance, and lifted his hands again. He focused on his rage, and once again, tried to bend his aunt's blood.

To Isoko's, and his own, surprise, her hands starting rising. Tarrlok dropped his own hands, surprised at what he'd done. His mother beamed at him.

"Well, well, well." Isoko said, "Looks like we have a Bloodbender on our hands."


	5. As Long As We Stick Together

**Prompt: Winter**

**Characters: Bolin and Mako**

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I love these two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra.**

Their first winter alone was harsh. It was arguably one of the coldest winters that Republic City had been through in a decade. Almost every night, not a soul could been seen on the street once the sun set. Everyone was inside, snuggled under blankets, perhaps in front of a fire, commenting on the dreadful cold and harsh wind.

While everyone else was warm, there were always two little boys who couldn't enjoy that luxury. Mako and Bolin were far from warm and cozy. The two newly orphaned boys lived in alleys, in the park, and wherever else Mako could find a place to stay.

"Mako, I'm cold." A six year old Bolin said, shivering in his light jacket. Tonight, the brothers were sleeping in the park, on a wooden bench. Mako looked at his younger brother. His black hair was speckled with snowflakes, and his cheeks were bright red.

"Here, Bo." Mako slipped out of his own thin jacket, and placed it around his younger brother.

"B-b-but, won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine. I'll use my firebending to heat myself up. It'll be okay." Mako tried focusing on the warmth of fire, and blew into his cupped hands. The breath was no warmer than normal. As an eight year old, he was in pretty good control of his bending, but he wasn't the most skilled, as he had no one to train him. Besides, he wasn't fond of his bending abilities, now that he'd seen what they could be used for.

"No." Mako glanced back at his brother, who was now pouting. "I don't want you to be cold." Bolin took off Mako's jacket, and tried to give it back. "It's not fair."

A small smile made its way to Mako's lips. "How about we share both jackets? Then we'll have the warmth of that, plus our body heat."

Bolin instantly moved closer to Mako, snuggling next to him. It wasn't exactly warm, but it was better than before. Bolin yawned and shut his eyes. "Mako," he murmured, "you're the best brother in the whole world."

Mako knew that as long as the two had each other, they'd be alright. They'd beat this dreadful winter, and all the other hardships thrown their way. Because they had each other.


	6. Who Am I?

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. I had finals for school, then I went on a two week trip to France, then I was just catching up with friends and cleaning and stuff. Sorry! Will update more regularly. **

**Prompt: Lost**

**Word Count: 129**

**Character: Korra**

006. Lost

She couldn't handle this. Korra couldn't take Mako, with his declarations of love, or Katara shaking her head at her, and she most certainly couldn't stand all the pitying looks that her friends were sending her. She did the only thing she could. She ran.

Korra knew she couldn't go too far. She was without Naga, in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe. It didn't stop her from running as far as she could, until she reached the edge of a cliff. She stared out at the water, slightly panting. Tears pooled in her eyes. She was lost. What was an Avatar without their bending? Who was she without her bending?

Korra wasn't sure if she was ready to find that out.


End file.
